Taryn Helm
Taryn Helm is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Childhood She had panic attacks as a child. ("Shelter from the Storm") Interview Taryn came into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital for an interview to be considered for an internship. When asked about her faults, she said that she hates all of her peers. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Taryn attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Vik and Taryn tended to Dean Parson, who was injured while pushing kids out of the way. They noticed free fluid in his abdomen and he was taken to surgery, despite Amelia ordering a CT. When Taryn informed Amelia of this, Amelia brought the CT into the OR to do the scan. They found a bleed in his brain and Amelia did a craniotomy. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Hospital Hacking When the hospital was hacked, Taryn and the other doctors had to resort to using old school methods to diagnose and treat patients. ("Out of Nowhere") Finding Jo Taryn came to tell Alex their patient had a bleed, but he sent her to find Jo and stay with her. Taryn did so, even going so far as to follow Jo into the bathroom stall. She was later joined by Vikram Roy until they were dismissed when Alex and Meredith came to stay with Jo. ("1-800-799-7233") Assisting April Taryn helped April treat Paul Stadler when he was initially in the ER and then later informed April that he had died, though she didn't know the details of the case. She also assisted April in delivering Ruby Taylor. ("Personal Jesus") Helping Meredith When Meredith had an idea for a surgical project for the contest while operating, she had Taryn pull out her phone and record Meredith explaining everything she wanted to do for the project. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") When Meredith needed to convince another surgeon who held the patent for the polymer she needed to allow her to use it for her research, she had to wait for a phone call from Madrid. She had Taryn wait for the call, but when it came, Meredith was busy with a patient, so Taryn took the call, angering Dr. Cerone. When they called back, Taryn was told to hand the phone over to Andy Herrera, who was able to convince Dr. Cerone to meet with Meredith when she was in the US. ("You Really Got a Hold on Me") Taryn informed Meredith later that Dr. Cerone was dead, which is why they were stalling. The patent was left under the control of his daughter, Marie Cerone, also a doctor. They later presented the idea to Marie, who was an old friend of Ellis's. When she was reluctant to allow Meredith use without proof that it would work, they showed her the mouse they had secretly treated using her polymer. ("Games People Play") They continued to try out other polymers to treat various mice. However, the mice kept dying, threatening their success. They kept working despite those setbacks and found that the mouse who had been injected with the cells without a polymer did the best overall, giving them hope for progress. ("Hold Back the River") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Contest After several of the doctors ingested weed cookies, Meredith told the interns they'd have to step up more and told them to keep track of what they did and whoever did the most would win a contest and get to scrub in with her on a Whipple. ("Judgment Day") Diego Ramirez Taryn assisted Jackson and Meredith on Diego Ramirez and his tumor resection. ("Bad Reputation") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Taryn and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Alex and Jo's Wedding On the day of Alex and Jo's wedding, Taryn was part of the group that went to the wrong wedding. When they realized what had happened, they all rushed to get on a ferry out to Bainbridge Island. When Taryn got drunk and said she was going to confess her love to Meredith, Carina stopped her, saying love's too precious to waste it on someone who can't love you back. Despite a series of delays, Jo and Alex eventually got married on the ferry, witnessed by their friends. ("All of Me") Cece Colvin Taryn spent the night monitoring Cece Colvin. When she crashed, Taryn helped save her. She then continued to monitor Cece as they tested her heart and when Cece noticed that Taryn has a crush on Meredith, she advised Taryn not to waste her time and offered romantic advice. ("Broken Together") Cece later got an infection that made her dialysis catheter no longer available for use, which forced them to find a new way to get access. Meredith later figured out they could use a translumbar catheter. ("Gut Feeling") Meredith's Date When Meredith showed up to work dressed for her lunch date, Taryn was in awe of her appearance. ("Momma Knows Best") ER Work When Owen Hunt took a personal day last-minute, Webber told Taryn and Schmitt that they were to report to Andrew and remember to provide patients the best level of care. They helped Andrew treat a man with lacerations and Levi had trouble with a cut on his forehead. Levi struggled, so Andrew gave him a pointer. Later, when Molly Graham stopped breathing, Andrew had to intubate and brushed off the interns' help, which Richard disapproved of. ("Everyday Angel") Wind Storm During the windstorm, Taryn was excited about the impaled patients. She helped treat Phoebe Moss and when Phoebe was declared brain dead, she noticed that Phoebe had the same blood type as Cece Colvin. She contacted UNOS who said because the organs couldn't be transported anywhere due to the storm, they would approve a directed donation to Cece. However, the power went out right as Cece was being taken into surgery. ("Blowin' in the Wind") Taryn quickly began to panic in the elevator, which increased Bailey own panic. They worked to calm each other down, but were soon calling out for help to come. Jackson and Link came to their aid, trying to open the doors even as Jed Lundberg tried to stop them. When he learned the organs were for Cece, Jed instead helped. He helped them get free and Taryn and Bailey rushed the organs to the OR. Taryn then assisted with the transplant, but unfortunately, Cece didn't survive the surgery, which greatly upset Taryn. ("Shelter from the Storm") Uma Paxton Taryn worked on the case of Uma Paxton, who was having several internal organs removed to treat a recurrent vaginal tumor. ("Help, I'm Alive") Catherine's Surgery When Catherine had surgery to remove her tumor, Taryn was in the crowd watching from the gallery until Richard closed the gallery. ("The Winner Takes It All") Lucille Reid Taryn worked on the case of Lucille Reid. She believed Lucille, Julian, and Marvin were a poly couple and seemed pleased to see them. However, it turned out that while she and Marvin were married, she and Julian were just best friends. ("I Walk the Line") Mass Overdose During the opioid overdose, Taryn worked meeting the ambulances outside and triaging patients. She triaged Betty and Linus when they came in. ("I Want a New Drug") Alex's Mother When Alex's mother came to the hospital to see him, Taryn came to tell Alex she was there, calling her Mrs. Karev. Alex, believing that she was talking about Jo, corrected that it's Doctor and told her to say he would meet her at the party. She relayed the message to Helen, who was confused. ("We Didn't Start the Fire") Getting Alex When one of the lambs from Vincenzo's lab died, he argued with his children over why it happened and what it meant for the research. Taryn came to get Alex so he could see what had happened. ("And Dream of Sheep") Toby Donnelly Taryn helped Jackson treat Toby Donnelly, who had been in a snowmobile accident. ("Add It Up") Lining the Hall for Abby When Abby Redding needed surgery after being raped, Taryn was among the women who lined the hallway to the elevator to ensure that Abby wouldn't see any men's faces. ("Silent All These Years") Gus Carter Taryn worked on the case of Gus Carter, a child who had a cough a recurrent sinus infection for over two weeks. Due to autism, he wasn't comfortable with a physical exam, so Alex used his love of building and some legos to get him to tell them he was in a lot of pain in his chest. They found a thymoma, but couldn't operate because he was anemic and needed a transfusion first. Then they found out he has an extremely rare blood type with RH null, meaning he needed an exact match to his type. They had only been able to locate four potential donors in the world, but Alex promised they'd keep looking until they found enough to operate. ("The Whole Package") Relationships Romantic She has a crush on Meredith Grey. While drunk at Alex and Jo's wedding, she planned to tell Meredith, but Carina DeLuca stopped her, saying love was too precious to be wasted on someone who can't love you back.All of Me, 14x24 Despite this advice, Taryn continued to pursue Meredith, who was oblivious to her pursuits. When Cece Colvin noticed this, she told Taryn that she spent 35 years falling in love with straight girls and offered to help Taryn not do that. ("Broken Together") Notes and Trivia *Her ringtone is a quacking duck.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 *She speaks French.Caught Somewhere in Time, 14x16 *She has a very intimidating mother.Gut Feeling, 15x03 *She danced as a child.Shelter from the Storm, 15x09 Gallery Episodic 14x04TarynHelm.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06TarynHelm.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07TarynHelm.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08TarynHelm.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09TarynHelm.png|1-800-799-7233 14x10TarynHelm.png|Personal Jesus 14x12TarynHelm.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13TarynHelm.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14TarynHelm.png|Games People Play 14x16TarynHelm.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18TarynHelm.png|Hold Back the River 14x19TarynHelm.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20TarynHelm.png|Judgment Day 14x21TarynHelm.png|Bad Reputation 14x22TarynHelm.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x23TarynHelm.png|Cold as Ice 14x24TarynHelm.png|All of Me 15x02TarynHelm.png|Broken Together 15x03TarynHelm.png|Gut Feeling 15x04TarynHelm.png|Momma Knows Best 15x05TarynHelm.png|Everyday Angel 15x08TarynHelm.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x09TarynHelm.png|Shelter from the Storm 15x10TarynHelm.png|Help, I'm Alive 15x11TarynHelm.png|The Winner Takes It All 15x13TarynHelm.png|I Walk the Line 15x14TarynHelm.png|I Want a New Drug 15x15TarynHelm.png|We Didn't Start the Fire 15x17TarynHelm.png|And Dream of Sheep 15x18TarynHelm.png|Add It Up 15x19TarynHelm.png|Silent All These Years 15x20TarynHelm.png|The Whole Package Episode Stills 14x07-13.jpg 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-12.jpg 14x12-14.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x14-2.jpg 14x14-5.jpg 14x14-22.jpg 14x14-29.jpg 14x14-31.jpg 14x14-32.jpg 14x18-38.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-48.jpg 14x18-52.jpg 14x18-56.jpg 14x18-57.jpg 14x18-58.jpg 14x21-7.jpg 14x21-12.jpg 14x21-16.jpg 14x21-18.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg 15x03-17.jpg 15x03-18.jpg 15x08-10.jpg 15x08-12.jpg 15x17-15.jpg 15x17-16.jpg 15x17-17.jpg 15x17-18.jpg 15x17-19.jpg 15x17-20.jpg 15x18-5.jpg 15x18-6.jpg 15x18-7.jpg 15x18-15.jpg 15x18-17.jpg 15x18-18.jpg 15x18-19.jpg 15x19-28.jpg 15x19-31.jpg 15x19-33.jpg 15x24-1.jpg 15x24-2.jpg 15x24-3.jpg 15x24-4.jpg 15x24-5.jpg 15x24-8.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors Category:Females